The present invention relates to a kit of materials allowing the participants at a party or other event to decorate an article of apparel as a keepsake to memorialize the event. The article of apparel is provided with indicia of the nature of the event and indicia encouraging the participants to decorate the article of clothing by, e.g., placing a handprint or the like on the article of apparel with fabric paint provided in the kit.
Parties and other special and memorable events, such as birthdays, anniversaries, retirement parties, baby showers, wedding showers, going away parties, and the like are events that have special significance to the participants. It is a natural human desire to memorialize such events so as to have tangible keepsakes and reminders of these times. Among the common ways in which such events are memorialized are photographs, gift items, guest books, and invitation cards. Informal souvenirs often include decorated napkins, programs and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,415 issued to Selga discloses the concept of a memory quilt on to which is sewn fabric patches which substitute for greeting cards. The fabric patches may have preprinted messages thereon or may be further embellished by the sender with handwritten materials in indelible ink or fabric paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,722 issued to Lewis discloses a similar concept allowing an item of decoration to be retained as a remembrance of a party or special occasion. Lewis discloses a simulated cake which includes a decorated layer that may be removed and saved.
It is known that kits of graphic materials have been provided which may be decorated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,497 issued to Kurgan is an example of a patent on a kit of a graphic art skill development puzzle.
It is also known that garments are provided with preprinted indicia which may be subsequently altered or decorated by the wearer or others. U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,282 issued to Langdon discloses a garment preprinted with indicia related to a sports game. The garment includes markers to be used to indicate the scores of sports games. The markers are removable patches and are not permanently added to the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,110 issued to Tengs discloses a garment with preprinted indicia and further includes a writing surface which allows a message to written thereon and later erased.
Fabric paints are widely available today in various colors for decorating articles of apparel U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,506 issued to Hambright indicates the use of fabric paints to paint a design onto a clothing item.